Mi vecino, mi tortura
by koko05
Summary: Universo Alterno/ Esta es una historia de amor, romance, drama entre nuestros protagonistas favoritos de CCS, además cuenta los diferentes sucesos que pasan en su vida, superando obstáculos y también en cómo se van enamorando.Los capítulos son un poco cortos pero vale la pena - PASEN Y LEAN - espero sus reviews :D (un poco de lemon en algunos capítulos;) )
1. ¿Un domingo aburrido?

**Universo Alterno. Los personajes de CCS no me perteneces, es una historia llena de momentos dulces, candentes y dramáticos. Espero les guste.**

 _"fghj,ghjkl"-_ **Pensamiento de los personajes.**

"fghj,ghjkl"- **Diálogo entre personajes.**

 **¿Un domingo aburrido?**

 _"_ _Otro domingo aburrido"_ fue lo primero que pensé al abrir los ojos esta mañana, porque desde que vivo sola, hace ya 2 años todos, o bueno, caaasi todos los domingos son aburridos… al menos para mí. Mi nombre es Sakura, tengo 19 años; soy una chica común y corriente mi cabello es castaño oscuro y tiene unos cuantos rulos, soy un poco pequeña pero no me quejo, lo que más me caracteriza y me hace única, según mi hermano Touya, son mi ojos esmeraldas.

Pero bueno cómo les iba contando, los domingos son aburridos, desde salí del instituto y me aceptaron en periodismo en la Universidad de Tomoeda así decidí ir a vivir sola ya saben, para independizarme, tener mi propio espacio y vivir esta nueva experiencia a mil. Ya llevo dos años en mi departamento, es muy cómodo; dos dormitorios, un baño, cocina, living comedor y un balcón con una vista hermosísima que da al Parque Pingüino. Decidí ir a vivir sola porque mi hermano Touya es muy sobreprotector, celoso, impulsivo, un poco dominante y bueno, ya saben cómo son los hermanos mayores, además, ya era hora de dejar el nido y comenzar a valerme por mi misma, sin depender de mi familia. Lo bueno de asistir a la Universidad de Tomoeda es que mi amiga/prima Tomoyo también cursa su carrera de diseño ahí, además nos hacemos compañía mutuamente. El primer año me hice de un grupo de amigos que hasta hoy los mantengo; Noemi, Yuki, Yue, Mimí, Tomoyo y Ro; Tomoyo, Mimí y Yue cursan diseño, Noemi, Yuki y yo cursamos periodismo y Ro bueno él cursa Literatura.

Me levanté cerca de las 9 de la mañana y a pesar de que para mí era temprano y, aunque no lo crean, no tenía tareas pendientes que realizar decidí que era necesario realizar una limpieza general al departamento, ir a la tienda y abastecerme con lo que me hacía falta, sí ese es el plan para un domingo aburrido. Luego de bañarme y vestirme con unos shorts negros, una top crop burdeo y zapatillas negras con brillos decidí poner "manos a la obra", encendí el estéreo y comenzó a sonar mi música favorita la electrónica y es que no saben me encanta ése estilo de música, me da energías.

Comencé a hacer aseo en mi dormitorio, hice la cama, ordené mi closet, barrí hasta por debajo de la cama, ordené mi pequeño escritorio, limpié la ventana, luego saqué la basura hasta la puerta. Seguí limpiando el dormitorio continuo, ése dormitorio lo uso para las visitas y cómo no había tenido últimamente visitas sólo cambié las sábanas, barrí y limpié la ventana, a medida que iba tarareando una canción de Skrillex fui a limpiar el baño; limpié la bañera, el wc y el espejo que me quedó reluciente, barrí el polvo y seguí mi recorrido llegando al living comedor. Con el lustra mueble limpié la mesa, el mueble de la tv y la mesita de centro que tengo entre los sillones y la tv, seguí barriendo y junté la basura y la boté al basurero. Ya eran las 11:38 cuando miré el reloj, no me había demorado mucho en comparación con otras ocasiones, tomé un vaso de agua y seguí con el último lugar faltante, la cocina. Primero lavé los trastos que habían quedado sucios de mi cena de ayer, limpié los muebles, la cocina y trape el suelo, luego decidir abrir el refrigerador y ver qué me hacía falta, fui a mi dormitorio y saqué mi mochila pequeña, una camisa cuadrille, mi billetera una libretita y un lápiz, regresé a la cocina y comencé a hacer una lista con todos los productos que necesitaba.

Una vez completa la lista, la metí a la mochila junto con las llaves y la billetera, me supe la camisa alrededor de las caderas, apague el estéreo y puse música en mi celular, me coloqué los audífonos y salí rumbo al supermercado. Yo vivo en un quinto piso de siete además que la mayoría de mis vecinos son mayores, iba bajando las escaleras llegando al piso dos cuando me choco con algo, o mejor dicho alguien. Casi caigo al suelo de no ser por ese alguien que me agarra de la cintura para evitar la caída.

 **Aaaauch… eso dolió-** Dije sobándome la frente con una mano.

 **Deberías tener más cuidado niña-** Dijo un poco enojado la persona que había evitado mi caída, pero aún me sostenía de la cintura.

Recién cuando escuché su voz me percaté de su presencia, deduje que era un hombre de mi edad o un año mayor, me sacaba una cabeza y media de altura, cabello castaño claro un poco alborotado y unos ojos color ámbar hipnotizantes.

 **Lo-lo siento, iba distraída no fue mi intención-** Dije un poco sonrojada por la proximidad que había entre nosotros.

 **Como dije, deberías tener más cuidado… niña-** Lo último lo dijo en un susurro mirando mi rostro, noté que estaba serio, quizás un poco molesto por mi descuido así que decidí removerme cuidadosamente de su agarre.

 **No volverá a pasar, gracias y ya puedes soltarme…-** Le dije al mismo tiempo que retrocedía dos pasos, él quitó sus manos de mi cintura y se quedó ahí quieto mirándome "¿ _qué quiere?, si ya me disculpé y él fue un poco molesto"_ pensé mirándolo **–** **por cierto, soy Sakura Kinomoto … nunca antes te había visto por el edificio-** Dije cuando estreché mi mano.

 **Soy Shaoran Li-** Dijo al mismo tiempo que tomaba mi mano, de sólo sentir su piel contra mi piel me sonrojé, no estaba acostumbrada a ver chicos guapos en mi edificio **–** **eeeh … me mudé hace apenas dos días-** Dijo soltando mi mano.

 **Pues… bienvenido al edificio Li-** Dije mientras hacía una leve reverencia, miré mi celular y ya eran las 12:05 ya era tarde así que lo miré y dije **–** **nos veremos otro día, adiós.**

 **Gracias niña-** Dijo con una sonrisa torcida cuando pasé por su lado, noté que me decía niña sólo para molestarme **–** **nos vemos.**

 **Continuará**

 **Bueno aquí les va el primer capítulo, esta es la primera vez que me arriesgo a escribir y publicar una historia. Espero les guste y espero sus reviews :D**

 **KOKO05 *-***


	2. ¿Quéee? ¿Tiene esposa?

**Universo Alterno. Los personajes de CCS no me perteneces, es una historia llena de momentos dulces, candentes y dramáticos. Espero les guste.**

 _"fghj,ghjkl"-_ **Pensamiento de los personajes.**

 **"fghj,ghjkl"** \- **Diálogo entre personajes.**

 **¿Quéee?...¿Tiene esposa?**

Me giré por última vez y lo vi caminando hacia el final del pasillo, solté un suspiro y pensé _"Ay Sakura que guapo vecino que tienes, pero es un poco serio… aunque bueno, no creo volver a topármelo de nuevo"_ seguí bajando las escaleras y al llegar a dónde estaba el conserje lo saludé alegremente.

Para mi suerte el supermercado se encontraba a unas dos cuadras y media de mi edificio, una vez ahí me dispuse a comprar todas las cosas que estaban apuntadas en mi lista, que por cierto resultaron ser bastantes, ya en la caja registradora pagué por mis productos y me dispuse a volver caminando a mi hogar.

Aunque quise hacerme la fuerte sólo alcancé a caminar una cuadra y media con las bolsas y las puse en el suelo _"Uuuuf vaya que pesan estas bolsas… quizás debí tomar un taxi"_ pensé al tiempo que colocaba mis manos en las rodillas tratando de recuperar el aliento llenando mis pulmones de aire, estaba tan cansada que coloqué en cuclillas con mi cabeza estaba agacha, nuevamente respiré profundo.

 **¿Necesitas ayuda… niña?** \- Al principio no iba a responder porque pensé que era uno de ésos viejos pervertidos, pero cuando escuché el "niña" levanté mi cabeza encontrándome con unos ojos ámbar que me miraban divertidos.

 **Creo que… ya te he causado bastantes molestias por hoy Li** \- Le dije al tiempo que me enderezaba y le dedicaba una sonrisa a modo de agradecimiento.

 **No es molestia niña** \- Me dijo cuando empezaba a levantar 3 de las 4 bolsas que estaban en el suelo – **además el edificio está cerca y te notas cansada** \- terminó de decir mientras se giraba y comenzando a caminar.

Tomé la bolsa que quedaba en el suelo y me dispuse a caminar a su lado, una vez ahí le dije – **muchas gracias Li.**

Caminamos en silencio el uno al lado del otro, lo miraba de reojo tratando de que no se percatara, me sentía un poco incómoda aprovechándome de su ayuda así que decidí entablar un tema de conversación para conocernos más.

 **Y… dime Li, ¿qué es lo que haces?, me refiero ¿a qué te dedicas?** – Dije cuándo estábamos a unos metros de entrar al edificio.

 **Asisto a la Universidad de Tomoeda niña… ¿y tú?** \- Respondió serio con su vista al frente.

 **¿Es enserio?** \- Dije emocionada elevando un poco mi voz – **yo igual, ¿en qué carrera estás?**

 **Curso tercer año de Literatura** \- Dijo cuando nos deteníamos al frente del ascensor – **tú en ¿qué carrera vas niña?** \- Preguntó al mismo tiempo que me dedicaba de nuevo una sonrisa torcida y apretaba el botón del ascensor.

 **Pues estoy en segundo año de Periodismo, así que no soy tan niña cómo dices** \- Le dije sonriente al tiempo que las puertas del ascensor se abrían y yo entraba en él - **… ¿y con quién te mudaste?** \- Pregunté nerviosa, muuuuy nerviosa, tanto por mi atrevimiento al hacerle esa pregunta y por su respuesta.

Mientras él ingresaba al ascensor no me atreví a mirarlo a los ojos así que lo único que me restaba hacer era marcar el número cinco, una vez se cerraron las puertas del ascensor me atreví a mirarlo, estaba muy serio y oí que decía

 **Pues con mi esposa y nuestros dos hijos pequeños...** \- Yo sentí que toda esperanza de conocerlo MÁS, se esfumó cuando escuché "esposa".

 **Continuará...**

 **Bueno aquí les dejo otro capítulo de "Mi vecino, mi tortura". La historia va cobrando vida y espero les guste mucho y sigan comentando, escribiendo reviews o mensajes alentándome a seguir (: Muchas gracias a tod s**

 **KOKO05 *-***


	3. Aún hay posibilidades

**Universo Alterno. Los personajes de CCS no me perteneces, es una historia llena de momentos dulces, candentes y dramáticos. Espero les guste.**

 _"fghj,ghjkl"_ - **Pensamiento de los personajes.**

 **"fghj,ghjkl"- Diálogo entre personajes.**

 **Aún hay posibilidades**

 **Pues con mi esposa y nuestros dos hijos pequeños-** Yo sentí que toda esperanza de conocerlo más se esfumó cuando escuché "esposa".

 **Aaaaaah… que bien-** Fue lo único que salió de mi garganta al mismo tiempo que bajaba al piso la mirada y me ponía a pensar _"Aaay Sakura, era obvio que tenía esposa tan guapo que esta y tú creyendo que estaba soltero, tonta Sakura._

 **Jajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajaja-** Escuché cómo se reír y levanté la cabeza de inmediato para mirarlo **–** **que ingenua eres niña jajajaja –** Dijo cuando calmó un poco su risa, limpiando unas pequeñas lagrimas que se asomaban a causa de estruendosas carcajadas que me dedicó.

 **¿Qué?-** No entendía el chiste él diciéndome que tenía esposa e hijos y ahora estaba burlándose de eso, entonces lo miré confusa y en shock al mismo tiempo, el se percató de eso y habló.

 **Aaay niña, ¿en serio te creíste que tenía una esposa y dos hijos?-** Dijo con ironía mientras me miraba burlón **–** **qué ingenua que eres-** Volvió a repetir.

Cuando lo escuché decir que no estaba casado me volvió el alma al cuerpo, y recién ahí salí del estado de shock. Fue entonces que me percaté de que me había tomado el pelo, pero de lo lindo y yo la ingenua caí en sus bromas.

 **No le hayo la gracia… Li-** Dije mirándolo ceñuda, de verdad que estaba un poco molesta.

 **Pues yo sí-** Decía mientras me dedicaba una mirada de burla **–** **debiste ver tu cara niña jajaja-** seguía diciendo mientras se doblaba de la risa y me apuntaba con un dedo.

 **Pensé que nuestra conversación era seria, además no me esperaba que me dijeras que estabas casado… es lógico que mi expresión debió ser de asombro-** Dije tratando de excusarme, sin que notara la angustia que había tenido al escuchar que no estaba disponible _"Espera Sakura… aún no sabes si está o no disponible"_ **\- … entonces, ¿responderás con la verdad ahora a mi pregunta?-** Le dije seria, tenía que saber si tenía alguna posibilidad o no.

Li, que ya estaba repuesto de su ataque de risa ahora estaba serio, apoyado su espalda en una de las paredes del ascensor. Se mantuvo así, mirándome serio sin saber que responder por lo menos unos segundos y cuándo lo vi abrir la boca, el ascensor se detuvo en el quinto piso.

La puerta se abrió y yo maldije internamente _"Maldito ascensor, ¡ash! casi logro mi cometido"_ mientras salía del ascensor caminé por el pasillo y comencé a buscar las llaves de mi departamento. Li me seguía de cerca, una vez llegamos a la puerta del 5D me detuve provocando que él también lo hiciera.

Introduje la llave y abrí la puerta, nos llegó una brisa mezclada con olor a limpia piso muy agradable _"Menos mal que hoy limpié el departamento"_ me felicité mentalmente y vi de reojo cómo Li miraba el interior de mi departamento.

 **Bueno, éste es mi hogar -** Mencioné al mismo tiempo que me giraba hacia él y extendía una mano hacia el interior indicándole que pasara **–** **bienvenido Li… ¿puedes dejar las bolsas en la mesa?, si no es mucho pedir-** Dije un poco avergonzada por abusar de su buena voluntad.

 **Claro, no es molestia niña-** Dijo mientras entraba y caminaba hacia la mesa del comedor.

 **Estoy abusando de tu buena voluntad Li-** Dije elevando un poco mi voz para que escuchara, mientras cerraba la puerta **–** **de verdad muchas gracias-** Volví a decirle mientras caminaba hacia donde él estaba parado.

Al llegar a su lado coloqué la bolsa que yo traía encima de la mesa y nos quedamos mirando por unos instantes, que a mi me parecieron horas _"Wooow… sí que es guapo, con esos ojos ámbar cualquier chica debe estar a sus pies… espera Sakura aún no ha respondido tu pregunta"_ abrí levemente los ojos al percatarme de esto último que pensé, abrí la boca para reclamarle lo mismo que había pensado pero él se percató de esto.

 **Solo-** Dijo dedicándome una de esas sonrisas torcidas tan lindas **–** **vivo solo-** recalcó por si me quedaban dudas.

 **Aaaaaah que bueno-** Soné mucho más emocionada de lo que quería y me recriminé por eso **–** **eeh… quiero decir, no es bueno qu-quee vivas solo, bueno s-sí… lo que quie-quiero decir e-es que ya eres independiente y-y qu-que… -** Cada vez que pronunciaba una palabra sentía que mis mejillas iban adquiriendo un tono más y más rojo.

 **Tranquila…-** Dijo mientras depositaba una de sus manos en mi hombro interrumpiéndome **–** **creo que entendí lo que quisiste decir-** terminó de decir mientras me dedicaba una mirada muy profunda.

 **Gracias-** Dije bastante apenada.

Nos quedamos en esa posición por unos minutos, sólo mirándonos. Hasta que Li se percató de esto y retiró su mano de dónde estaba hasta dejarla en uno de los bolsillos delanteros de su pantalón.

 **Creo que debería irme-** Dijo

 **Eh sí, ya te quité mucho tiempo Li-** Dije al mismo tiempo que hacía una mini reverencia en modo de agradecimiento **–** **muchas gracias, por todo.**

 **No hay de qué niña…-** Dijo cuando nuestras miradas se volvieran a topa **–** **cuándo quieras-** Pronunció mientras me guiñaba un ojo.

 **Continuará...**

 **Bueno aquí les dejo otro capítulo de "Mi vecino, mi tortura". La historia va cobrando vida y espero les guste mucho y sigan comentando, escribiendo reviews o mensajes alentándome a seguir (: Muchas gracias a todas/os**

 **KOKO05 *-***


	4. ¿Seamos amigos?

**Universo Alterno. Los personajes de CCS no me perteneces, es una historia llena de momentos dulces, candentes y dramáticos. Espero les guste.**

 _"fghj,ghjkl"_ - **Pensamiento de los personajes.**

 **"fghj,ghjkl"- Diálogo entre personajes.**

* * *

 **¿Seamos amigos?**

 **No hay de qué niña…-** Dijo cuando nuestras miradas se volvieran a topa **–** **cuándo quieras-** Pronunció mientras me guiñaba un ojo.

Bromeando y siguiéndole el juego **–** **mmm… ¿cuándo yo quiera eh? –** Le dije mientras colocaba una mano en mi barbilla y mi dedo índice en mis labios, además de colocar cara pensadora **–** **Así me gusta Li, siempre a mi disposición –** Terminé de decir mientras lo miraba y mi expresión cambiada a una de burla.

 **Claro princesa-** Dijo haciendo una reverencia, siguiendo con el juego que él mismo había empezado

 **Jajajajajaja que payaso que eres Li-** Dije mientras lo empujaba un poco para que se parara bien.

Ya no aguanté más semejante farsa, además descubrí que Li podía ser mucho más niño que yo cuando se lo proponía. Nos miramos por unos segundos, ambos teníamos cara de risa, entonces Li dio unos pasos hacia mi hasta quedar casi rozando nuestro cuerpos, su expresión ya había cambiado, ahora estaba serio y mi cara relejaba asombro por lo que iba a suceder.

En ningún momento rompimos la conexión entre nuestras miradas, vi que una de sus manos subía hacia mi cara y lo siguiente que sentí fue que ponía uno de mis mechones de cabello detrás de mi oreja y vi que sonreía y yo me sonrosaba.

 **Creo que debo irme…-** Dijo mientras me miraba serio.

 **Ajá -** Fue lo que mi cerebro alcanzó a responder **–** **te dejo en el ascensor-** le dije cuando salí de mi ensoñación.

 **Ok, gracias-** Dijo mientras se alejaba unos pasos de mi.

Volví a tomar las llaves del departamento y me dirigí hacia la puerta. Una vez que abrí la puerta miré en dirección hacia donde estaba Li, no se había movido en ningún momento.

 **¿Vienes?-** Le dije mientras nuestras miradas se topaban.

Lo vi sacudir levemente su cabeza **–** **Cla-claro -** Dijo mientras llegaba a mi lado.

Ambos salimos de mi departamento, cerré la puerta y le puse seguro y caminamos por el pasillo hasta llegar al ascensor.

 **Y… ¿Cuál es tu departamento Li? -** Le pregunté cuando llegamos al frente del ascensor.

 **Es el 2C-** Respondió Li mientras presionaba el botón llamando el ascensor.

 **Estás de mi mismo lado, pero tres pisos más abajo-** Comenté mientras nos mirábamos.

 **Ajá-** Dijo

 **¿Mañana vas a la vas a la Universidad?-** Pregunté un tanto nerviosa.

 **Sí, tengo clases desde temprano, ¿y tú?-** Dijo sin quitarme los ojos de encima.

 **Voy después de almuerzo…-** La mirada que me dedicaba me ponía un tanto nerviosa **–** **Si quieres podemos vernos en uno de los recesos-** Terminé de decir mientras baja el rostro evitando que viera mis mejillas sonrosadas.

 **Claro, me encantaría niña-** Me respondió justo cuanto llegaba el ascensor y sus puertas se abrían **–** **Bueno… creo que debo irme ya-** Comentó mientras yo subía la cabeza para mirarlo.

 **Sí, el ascensor ya llegó… Entonces…-** Dije al mismo tiempo que empezaba a jugar con mis dedos, _"Vamos Sakura, arriésgate y pídele su número"_ pensé mientras el ingresaba al ascensor **–** **¿Nos vemos en el receso de las 4:15?-** Terminé de decir mientras el presionaba el botón de su piso.

 **Deberías darme tú número-** Dijo mientras me dedicaba una sonrisa torcida _"Vaya que le quedan bien esas sonrisas, lo hacen ver más guapo"_ pensé mientras el colocaba ambas manos en las puertas, evitando que éstas cerraran.

 **Eeeh… Claro, dame tu celular para anotarlo-** Pedí mientras extendía una mano para recibir el objeto.

Li metió una de sus manos en sus vaqueros y extrajo el aparato, cuando lo acercó a mi mano nuestros dedos se rozaron y pude sentir un escalofrío realmente… agradable, sí era la palabra.

Una vez tuve su celular en mis manos, me dispuse a anotar mi número y lo guardé como "Kinomoto Sakura", luego llamé a mi número para cerciorarme de también tener su número, se lo entregué y lo miró viendo que había guardado mi número. Guardó el móvil en el mismo bolsillo en dónde había estado minutos antes.

 **Bien ahora podremos hablarnos para fijar el lugar-** Me dijo mirándome serio.

 **Claro… muchas gracias de nuevo Li, has sido muy buen… a-amigo-** Le solté de golpe eso último, hasta yo misma me sermoné mentalmente _"Por dios Sakura, es ¿enserio? ¿amigos?... ¿AMIGOS?, ahora pensará que lo veo como un amigo solamente"._

 **¿Somos amigos?-** Me preguntó como leyéndome el pensamiento.

 **Cla-claro, podemos serlo si quieres-** Respondí bastante nerviosa.

 **De acuerdo, seamos amigos…-** Dijo mientras me miraba fijamente con una sonrisa en sus labios y apartaba las manos de las puertas para que éstas comenzaran a cerrarse **\- …por ahora-** Dijo en un susurro que alcancé a oír mientras me guiñaba un ojo y las puertas se cerraban por completo.

 **Continuará...**

* * *

 **Bueno aquí les dejo otro capítulo de "Mi vecino, mi tortura". La historia va cobrando vida y espero les guste mucho y sigan comentando, escribiendo reviews o mensajes alentándome a seguir (: Muchas gracias a todas/os**

 **KOKO05 *-***


	5. Mensajes

**Universo Alterno. Los personajes de CCS no me perteneces, es una historia llena de momentos dulces, candentes y dramáticos. Espero les guste.**

 _"fghj,ghjkl"_ - **Pensamiento de los personajes.**

 **"fghj,ghjkl"- Diálogo entre personajes.**

 _"_ fghj,ghjkl _"-_ **Mensajes (whatsapp).**

* * *

 **Mensajes**

 **De acuerdo, seamos amigos…-** Dijo mientras me miraba fijamente con una sonrisa en sus labios y apartaba las manos de las puertas para que éstas comenzaran a cerrarse **\- …por ahora-** Dijo en un susurro que alcancé a oír mientras me guiñaba un ojo y las puertas se cerraban por completo.

Me quedé quieta en esa misma posición por unos minutos, evaluando si es que había escuchado bien lo último que Li dijo, realmente estaba sonrojada y con una sonrisa en mis labios _"Dijo 'por ahora'… ¡Oooh por dioooos! eso quiere decir que ¿aún puedo tener un chance de algo más?... me arriesgaré"_ fue lo último que pensé, porque si seguí así mis pensamientos seguirían sin control.

Segundos después reaccioné y me di cuenta de que aún estaba en el pasillo, sola… alucinando con Li. Me giré y caminé en dirección a la puerta de mi departamento, al llegar ahí saqué las llaves de mi bolsillo y abrí lentamente la puerta. Al entrar y cerrar la puerta a mis espaldas me quedé recargada en ella aún sin poder creer lo había escuchado minutos antes.

Salí de mi ensoñación y miré el reloj que estaba colgado en la pared, ya eran las 15:02 pm _"Vaya que se me pasa la hora estando y pensando en Li"_ me dije mientras iba hacia las bolsas que estaban en la mesa del comedor; saqué todos los productos que había comprado en el supermercado y uno por uno fui colocándolos encima de la mesa, guardé las bolsas en un cajo de la cocina, tomé mi celular y le puse play a mi lista de reproducción, de inmediato comenzó a resonar la música por todo el departamento:

Tu hombre sobre el terreno, está de promoción,  
tú dices que seamos discretos con nuestro asunto.  
Yo solo intento sacarte de la "zona de amigos"  
porque estás incluso mejor que en las fotos.  
No puedo encontrar tu casa, mándame la información.  
Conduciendo por la zona residencial privada,  
te enteraste de que yo venía, mandaste a casa a tus amigos.  
Sigues intentando esconderlo, pero tus amigos los saben.

Al tiempo que sonaba el primer verso caminé en dirección a la mesa y comencé a guardar todo lo que había comprado en su respectivo lugar, dejando encima de la encimera las cosas que iba a utilizar para prepararme un liviano almuerzo ya que la panza me comenzaba a rugir por la falta de comida.

Solo te llamo cuando son las cinco y media,  
es el único momento en que estaré a tu lado.  
Solo me gusta cuando me acaricias,  
no (cuando) sientes (algo por) mí.  
Cuando estoy hecho polvo, ese es mi yo real  
Cuando estoy hecho polvo, ese es mi yo real, sí.

 _"_ _Vaya… nunca me había puesto a escuchar atentamente la letra de ésta canción… es muy buena"_ pensé mientras empezaba a tararear la melodía que seguía sonando y comenzaba a preparar mis alimentos. Me estaba haciendo una ensalada ligera, ya que cómo igual era un poco tarde no me apetecía preparar algo más elaborado, más tarde en la cena prepararía algo más contundente.

Solo tenemos sexo cuando son las cinco y media,  
el único momento en el que digo que eres mía.  
Solo me gusta cuando me acaricias,  
no (cuando) sientes (algo por) mí.  
Cuando estoy hecho polvo, ese es mi yo real.  
Cuando estoy hecho polvo, ese es mi yo real, nena.

Tenía los ingredientes ya trozados y aliñados en sus respectivas fuentes, busqué un plato para ponerlos todos juntos y al fin sentarme a comer. Una vez terminé de servirme la comida, tomé el plato con una mano y con la otra tomé mi celular y apagué la música, no me apetecía almorzar con la música encendida, prefería hacerlo en silencio o mirando la t.v.

Cuando al fin me senté en la mesa solté un suspiro y me dispuse a probar los alimentos que recientemente me había preparado _"Para ser algo tan simple como una ensalada ligera, esto está muy bueno"_ me felicité mentalmente mientras seguía comiendo. Por un reflejo cotidiano tomé mi celular y prendí el Wifi esperando que me llegaran los mensajes de whatsapps que debía tener, puesto que desde ayer que no había ocupado mi celular para comunicarme con mis amigos.

Vi que tenía un mensaje de un número desconocido entonces abrí la conversación:

(: - Sólo era un emoji sonriente, nada más.

No le presté atención y seguí revisando los demás mensajes que tenía, al final volví a ver aquel mensaje desconocido y nuevamente cerré la conversación. Iba a dejar el celular en la mesa cuando me percaté de que tenía una llamada perdida _"Qué raro… no recuerdo que haya sonado"_ presioné para ver quién era y era un número desconocido, comencé a hacer memoria de quién podría hacer y mirando la hora de aquella llamada los ojos se me abrieron de par en par y recordé _"Es el número de Li, ¡Toooonta Sakura!, tú misma hiciste esa llamada para tener su número"_ inmediatamente guardé su número cómo "Li Shaoran".

Volví a los mensajes de whatsapp y ése número extraño ahora me aparecía con un nombre, el mismo que segundos antes había guardado. Inmediatamente me emocioné hasta más no poder pegando un grito de alegría, estaba que estallaba de alegría y lo único que pude responderle a su mensaje fue:

Hola- Presioné enviar y de inmediato fui a ver la foto que tenía.

Ahí estaba él, sin polera usando unos lentes de sol negros y con una sonrisa en sus labios _"Afirmo lo dicho anteriormente… que guapo que está"_ pensé mientras regresaba a la conversación a ver si Li me había respondido.

Casi se me detiene el corazón al ver que salía el famoso "escribiendo…", segundos después apareció en la pantalla el mensaje:

Hola- Decía, iba a responderle cuándo apareció inmediatamente otro mensaje- Amiga.

Mi cara en ese momento fue de shock total. Me quedé mirando la pantalla por lo menos unos cinco minutos en los cuales traté de procesar la información, que no era mucha pero para mí era indispensable. _"¿Amiga? ¿Cómo me tengo que tomar esto? Mmm… yo no quiero ser su amiga"_ pensaba mientras mi vista no se apartaba de la pantalla del celular, _"Sakura tu misma le dijiste que fuera amigos, ¿recuerdas?, no tienes mucho que reclamar… esa fue tú culpa"_ mi yo interna tenía razón, no debía estar así por un mensaje siendo que fui yo la que dio paso para que Li me llamara así.

Sacudí la cabeza disipando todos los pensamientos que tenía y me comencé a teclear mi respuesta:

¿Ya almorzaste Li?- No quise escribir nada más, ese mensaje era justo y necesario.

Sí y ¿tú?- Apareció en la pantalla segundos después de que mandé mi mensaje.

Sí, recién terminé de comer algo- Tecle para enviar – y ¿qué harás ahora?- Bueno no me puede aguantar, quería hablar más con él.

Bueno, tengo que terminar de ordenar las cosas de la mudanza, nada emocionante. Pero, cuéntame un poco sobre ti- _"_ _Ooooooh dios, quiere saber más de mi, esto me da oportunidad para preguntarle cosas sobre él también"_ pensé mientras comenzaba a escribir.

Pues, no hay mucho que decir. Tengo 19 años, curso segundo de Periodismo y vivo en éste edificio hace ya dos años- Envié a penas terminé de escribir, sin pensarlo dos veces tecle nuevamente – y ¿Qué hay de ti?.

Esperé unos segundos esperando su respuesta, mientras tanto dejé el celular en la mesa y tomé los utensilios que había ocupado para comer y los que ocupé para preparar mi ensalada y comencé a lavar, no me gusta mucho dejar cosas sucias por toda la casa, además esto me ayudaba a no pensar en que Li aún no me había respondido.

Terminé de lavar y comencé a secar uno por uno los platos, fuente, cuchillos y vaso que había ocupado para así guardarlos en sus respectivos lugares. Cuando ya estuvo todo en su lugar me dirigí nuevamente a la mesa, tomé mi celular y me fui a recostarme a la cama. Miré si había algún mensaje nuevo y ahí estaba:

Yo tengo 20 años, como te dije voy en tercero de Literatura y me mudé porque en el lugar que estaba antes ya no era bienvenido - Al leer esto en mi mente se formularon muchas preguntas pero recordé algo _"¿Quién más cursa Literatura?, me suena… Literatura, Literatura, Litera… ¡Noooo! ¿Cómo no me acordé antes? Es Ro, él estudia Literatura. Mañana mismo lo interrogaré si lo conocer, espera dijo que en el otro lugar en que vivía ya no era bienvenido, que curioso"_ no dejaba de pensar, así que para disipar mis dudas pregunté

Sé que nos conocemos hace unas horas pero, ¿por qué ya no eres bienvenido en tu antiguo hora?- Presioné enviar esperando que no se molestara por mi pregunta.

Porque vivía con la que en ése tiempo fue mi novia- Wooooow eso no me lo esperaba, había tenido novia, bueno no era de esperarse que no la tuviera pero, aún así no dejaba de sorprenderme – Y no terminamos en buenos términos- Vi que apareció este último mensaje. 

**Continuará...**

* * *

 **Bueno aquí les dejo otro capítulo de "Mi vecino, mi tortura". La historia va cobrando vida y espero les guste mucho y sigan comentando, escribiendo reviews o mensajes alentándome a seguir (: Muchas gracias a todas/os**

 **KOKO05 *-***


	6. Conociendo más a Syaoran

**Universo Alterno. Los personajes de CCS no me perteneces, es una historia llena de momentos dulces, candentes y dramáticos. Espero les guste.**

 _"fghj,ghjkl"_ - **Pensamiento de los personajes.**

 **"fghj,ghjkl"- Diálogo entre personajes.**

 _"_ fghj,ghjkl _"-_ **Mensajes (whatsapp).**

* * *

 **Conociendo más a Syaoran.**

Porque vivía con la que en ése tiempo fue mi novia- Wooooow eso no me lo esperaba, había tenido novia, bueno no era de esperarse que no la tuviera pero, aún así no dejaba de sorprenderme – Y no terminamos en buenos términos- Vi que apareció este último mensaje.

Woow, debió ser muy duro terminar una relación así, siendo que vivían juntos… Lo siento Li- Escribí para luego enviar- Espero que ahora estés mejor, si quieres te puedo presentar a mis amigos así salimos un día todos juntos y te despejas- No sé por qué le mandé ese último mensaje, quizás porque yo también había pasado por una ruptura alguna vez en mi vida y sabía lo que significaba.

Gracias niña- Respondió- Claro que podemos salir algún día. Pero dejémonos de lamentos, lo que pasó, ya fue no le des importancia.

Ok, en esto tienes razón "pasado, pisado" ¿no?- Le mandé.

Jajajajajajaja tienes razón niña- Me respondió de inmediato.

¡Hey, no soy una niña!... Llámame Sakura o Kinomoto- Ya no quería que me viera como una niña, porque obviamente no lo soy ya estoy grande para que me digan así.

De acuerdo… Cerezo- Recibí el mensaje para luego leer lo siguiente que me había mando- Pero si yo te llamo así, tú debes llamarme por mi nombre.

Miré la pantalla pestañando muchas veces y me sonrojé _"Es cierto, mi nombre se escribe igual que la flor"_ recordé cuando volví a leer el mensaje. Ya recuperándome un poco del bochorno que me había dado comencé a escribir:

De acuerdo, tú serás Syaoran y yo Cerezo- Vaya que me hacía gracia y me sonrosaba por ese apodo- ¿Contento?- Terminé de escribir.

Muuuucho- Me respondió con muchas caritas coquetas.

Jajajajajajajaja eres un payaso, pero uno de los buenos- Le respondí.

De acuerdo, lo admito… Pero sólo cuando hablo contigo Cerezo- Realmente cuándo leí aquel mensaje, no supe cómo tomarlo _"¿Syaoran me está coqueteando?"_ fue lo único que pensé.

Heeeeeey! Para de coquetearme que luego me lo creo- Quizás eran suposiciones mías, pero tenía que averiguar si había acertado o no en lo que había pensado.

Deberías Cerezo- Fue el mensaje que mandó.

Cuando leí este mensaje solté un pequeño y agudo grito, no lo podía creer, ME ESTABA COQUETEANDO… y más aún, lo admitió. Lo único que hice fue reír como una colegiala enamorada y rodar en la cama mientras sostenía el celular contra mi pecho _"Las chicas no me van a creer cuándo lo sepan"_ pensé mientras salía de la conversación con Syaoran y mandaba un mensaje al grupo que tenemos con Tomoyo, Naomi, Mimí y Yuki:

Mañana les tengo que contar algo… no se lo van a creer!- Además de eso les mandé muchos emojis sorprendidos.

De inmediato comenzaron a llegar diferentes mensajes de mis amigas pero los ignoré, debía decírselos cara a cara porque por vía online no era igual, debía incluso hacerles una representación de todo lo que me había pasado.

Volví a la conversación con Syaoran y armándome de valor comencé a teclear.

Si tú lo dices, entonces lo haré- Escribí y lo envié.

Perfecto, me gusta ser directo no andar con rodeos- Respondió Syaoran.

Concuerdo contigo, la verdad ante todo\- Respondí, para luego escribir- háblame de ti Syaoran, ¿qué te gusta hacer?, ¿qué tipo de música escuchas? ¿cuál es tu color favorito?, ¿tienes hermanos o hermanas?.

Totalmente cierto Cerezo. Bueno a decir verdad soy un chico simple; me gusta la naturaleza, salir a caminar o hacer deporte en algún lugar, también me gusta mucho leer, escucho de todo un poco pero más me gusta la música electrónica y mi color favorito es el verde. Y respondiendo a tu última pregunta sí, tengo 4 hermanas mayores- Cuando terminé de leer, supe que Syaoran me atraía mucho más de cuando lo vi.

Vaya, parece que tenemos algunas cosas en común- Le respondí- ¿Cómo es que nunca te vi en el campus de la Universidad?.

Puede ser porque nuestras facultades están una en cada extremo de la Universidad- Eso tenía mucho sentido, yo nunca había ido a ese lado de la Universidad siempre con mis amigos nos quedábamos cerca de la facultad de Periodismo y diseño, el único que debía realizar la caminata de llegar hasta donde nosotros estábamos era Ro.

Ahora que lo dices, tienes toda la razón. Y dime Syaoran, ¿Debería saber algo más de ti?- Me atreví a preguntar, en cierta parte estaba nerviosa y ansiosa por leer su respuesta.

Pues… aunque no me creas soy un chico muy reservado con todo el mundo, pero hablar contigo es agradable… no sé me generas confianza- No podía creerlo, a mi me pasaba lo mismo- Como te dije antes, estuve en una relación que duró unos cuantos meses pero eso ya quedó en el pasado.

Me pasa lo mismo contigo, siento que nos conocemos de años- No sabía si debía preguntar lo siguiente, per la vida está llena de riesgos, ¿no?- Si quieres no me respondes esto pero ¿qué sucedió con tu novia?.

Jajajajaja sabía que eras curiosa Cerezo- Respondió de inmediato, ya me estoy acostumbrando a que me llame así-Te contaré, no se lo he dicho a nadie aún así que serás la primera… siéntete importante-Y vaya que me sentí importante después de leer eso- Su nombre es Mily, tiene 20 años al igual que yo y también va a la Universidad de Tomoeda, nosotros nos conocimos el primer año de Universidad, comenzamos a conversar diario y nos hicimos amigos. Mily es una chica guapa, no te lo niego, pero había cosas de su personalidad que no me gustaba mucho, pero como dicen "el amor es ciego", a mitad del segundo semestre de ese mismo año fuimos a una fiesta Mily, Eriol (mi mejor amigos que estudia conmigo) y yo. Estuvimos conversando mucho rato y en una oportunidad Eriol se va a tomar algo, quedamos Mily y yo, una vez solo me confiesa que le gusto y que quiere que nos demos una oportunidad, yo no la iba a desaprovechar y le dije también que me gustaba. Desde aquella fiesta comenzamos a pasar más tiempo juntos y a salir más, pasaron unas semanas y nos volvimos novios, todo iba perfecto entre nosotros y le pedí a Mily dar el siguiente paso que era… (no pienses mal cerezo ¬¬) mudarnos juntos, ella acepto y buscamos un departamento y todo estuvo bien hasta finales del segundo año universitario. Comenzaron las discusiones, que para mi eran pequeñeces pero ella las agrandaba y se enojaba sin motivo alguno, comenzó a alejarse de mí y yo no entendía por qué si prácticamente era el novio perfecto, en fin un día llegué al "nuestro" departamento más temprano de lo usual, noté que había música y se escuchaban risas del dormitorio, me acerqué y … ¡TA-DÁ! Nada más y nada menos que en la cama se encontraba Mily y un chico de su carrera, no podía creer lo que veían mis ojos y entonces todo tuvo sentido; su comportamiento extraño, las peleas sin sentido, que me evitaba entonces me cayó como un balde de agua fría, Mily me engañaba desde hace meses. Tengo que admitir que al sujeto lo golpe mucho y bueno a Mily le dije cosas horribles que no me arrepiento porque se las merecía, desde ahí me fui a vivir con Eriol y le conté lo sucedido. Pero ya no quise seguir aprovechándome de su buena voluntad y decidí buscar un lugar propio y… aquí estoy.

 **Continuará...**

* * *

 **Bueno aquí les dejo otro capítulo de "Mi vecino, mi tortura". La historia va cobrando vida y espero les guste mucho y sigan comentando, escribiendo reviews o mensajes alentándome a seguir (: Muchas gracias a todas/os**

 **KOKO05 *-***


	7. Afinando los últimos detalles

**Universo Alterno. Los personajes de CCS no me perteneces, es una historia llena de momentos dulces, candentes y dramáticos. Espero les guste.**

 _"fghj,ghjkl"_ - **Pensamiento de los personajes.**

 **"fghj,ghjkl"- Diálogo entre personajes.**

 _"_ fghj,ghjkl _"-_ **Mensajes (whatsapp).**

* * *

 **Afinando los últimos detalles.**

\- Su nombre es Mily, tiene 20 años al igual que yo y también va a la Universidad de Tomoeda, nosotros nos conocimos el primer año de Universidad, comenzamos a conversar diario y nos hicimos amigos. Mily es una chica guapa, no te lo niego, pero había cosas de su personalidad que no me gustaba mucho, pero como dicen "el amor es ciego", a mitad del segundo semestre de ese mismo año fuimos a una fiesta Mily, Eriol (mi mejor amigos que estudia conmigo) y yo. Estuvimos conversando mucho rato y en una oportunidad Eriol se va a tomar algo, quedamos Mily y yo, una vez solo me confiesa que le gusto y que quiere que nos demos una oportunidad, yo no la iba a desaprovechar y le dije también que me gustaba. Desde aquella fiesta comenzamos a pasar más tiempo juntos y a salir más, pasaron unas semanas y nos volvimos novios, todo iba perfecto entre nosotros y le pedí a Mily dar el siguiente paso que era… (no pienses mal cerezo ¬¬) mudarnos juntos, ella acepto y buscamos un departamento y todo estuvo bien hasta finales del segundo año universitario. Comenzaron las discusiones, que para mi eran pequeñeces pero ella las agrandaba y se enojaba sin motivo alguno, comenzó a alejarse de mí y yo no entendía por qué si prácticamente era el novio perfecto, en fin un día llegué al "nuestro" departamento más temprano de lo usual, noté que había música y se escuchaban risas del dormitorio, me acerqué y … ¡TA-DÁ! Nada más y nada menos que en la cama se encontraba Mily y un chico de su carrera, no podía creer lo que veían mis ojos y entonces todo tuvo sentido; su comportamiento extraño, las peleas sin sentido, que me evitaba entonces me cayó como un balde de agua fría, Mily me engañaba desde hace meses. Tengo que admitir que al sujeto lo golpe mucho y bueno a Mily le dije cosas horribles que no me arrepiento porque se las merecía, desde ahí me fui a vivir con Eriol y le conté lo sucedido. Pero ya no quise seguir aprovechándome de su buena voluntad y decidí buscar un lugar propio y… aquí estoy- Respondió Syaoran.

A medida que iba leyendo su historia mis ojos se comenzaron a empañar por gruesas lágrimas. No me lo podía creer cómo una persona tan buena, sincera, amable, guapo y caballeroso le podía haber sucedido algo así _"Pobrecito de Syaoran"_ pensé mientras me secaba con el ante brazo las lágrimas. Una vez que me calmé comencé a responderle:

Vaya, nunca me hubiera esperado esta revelación Syaoran, debió ser muy fuerte para ti. Pero tranquilo, estoy segura que ya encontrarás a alguien mucho mejor que esa chica y serán muy felices juntos- Le dije tratando de animarlo.

Gracias Cerezo, eres una chica muy dulce- Me respondió.

No hay de qué Syaoran, ya sabes que puedes contar conmigo para lo que sea, sólo tienes que hablarme o subir tres pisos- Le mandé además de unos emojis graciosos.

Jajajajaja lo entré en cuenta Cerezo. Pero creo que ahora lo importante es otra cosa- No entendía a lo que se refería.

¿Qué es lo importante?- Le pregunté.

Nuestro encuentro mañana, o a caso ¿ya se te había olvidado?- Respondió Syaoran.

Jajajajajaja de hecho… tienes razón ya se me había olvidado- Le mandé muchos emojis riendo\- soy un poco distraída- Me sinceré, porque era verdad todo el mundo me decía lo distraída que podía llegar a ser.

Concuerdo contigo, eres bastante distraída Cerezo- Me respondió Syaoran –pero te lo recuero… dijiste que mañana nos veremos en el receso.

¡Cierto, cierto! ¿Está bien la hora que acordamos?- Le dije

Sí, a las 4:15 esta perfecto para mí. ¿En qué lugar te gustaría que nos viéramos?- Me preguntó Syaoran.

Me puse a recordar que nuestras facultades estaban en los extremos de la Universidad lo ideal era buscar un punto medio para que ninguno de los dos caminara más que el otro y éste punto medio era el casino, así que le respondí:

Creo que para ser justos debemos reunirnos en un punto medio y éste es el casino, ¿te parece?- _"_ _Aaay espero que no le incomode juntarnos en este sitio, no es un lugar privado así que no le veo lo malo"_ pensé apenas le envié el mensaje.

Me parece bien además iré con Eriol, ¿te incomoda?- Respondió.

No me incomoda, así me lo presentas y yo te presento a mis amigos- Le dije mandándole emojis sonrientes.

Excelente Cerezo, entonces está decidido mañana nos volveremos a ver- Dijo Syaoran.

No podía negar que hablar con Syaoran me ponía nerviosa, más aún el saber que mañana nos veríamos de nuevo, por nuestra propia voluntad. Bueno aún existe la posibilidad de que nos sigamos viendo aquí en el edificio, pero acordar una "cita" por así decirlo, me gusta y me emociona al mismo tiempo.

Pensándolo bien y hasta ahora no había caído en cuenta que le tengo que explicar a mis amigas sobre la situación y asegurarme de que no actúen tan locas como siempre, y que obviamente no lancen indirectas o digan alguna cosa que me deje en vergüenza, de Yue y Ro no me preocupo porque ellos nunca hacen nada para avergonzarme, siempre se comportan correctos con todo el mundo, sea amigo nuestro o no.

 _"_ _Ay Sakurita en el lío que te metiste… seguro deberás hacerles la tarea o invitar a las chicas a alguna parte para que se comporten y no te dejen en ridículo… ¡Aaaay! Sólo espero que mañana salga todo bien"_ Pensé mientras veía la hora. Ya se había hecho bastante tarde eran las 19:35 p.m y mi panza ya empezaba a rugir pidiéndome alimentos.

Dejé el celular en la mesita que había al lado, me levanté de la cama y me dirigí hacia la cocina, saqué una botella de agua que estaba en re refrigerador y me hice un jugo, enseguida saqué un plato y dos trozos de pan de molde que había comprado, los puse a tostar y saqué unas hojitas de lechuga, una rebanada de jamón y otra de queso. Una vez que el pan estuvo listo lavé la lechuga y las coloqué sobre una rebanada de pan, luego el jamón y al final el queso, puse la otra rebanada de pan y lo corté por la mitad.

Llevé mi comida junto con el vaso de jugo al comedor y encendí la t.v, estaban pasando un documental sobre la cultura indú. Comencé a disfrutar del reportaje y de mi sencilla cena, estaba tan concentrada en el reportaje que no me percaté de que eran las 22:48 p.m y yo aún estaba de pié siendo que mañana tenía clases, así que me levanté y fui a lavar lo que había ocupado, regresé al comedor, apagué el televisor y me encaminé a mi recámara.

Me senté en la cama y me saqué los zapatos y la ropa quedando sólo en ropa interior, busqué debajo de las almohadas mi pijama y me lo puse, consistía en una polera y un short muy pequeño. Tomé nuevamente mi celular para colocar la alarma y no quedarme dormida, entonces me percaté de que tenía muchos mensajes en el whatsapp, la mayoría era del grupo que tengo con las chicas y había uno de Syaoran, inmediatamente abrí esa conversación:

Buenas noches Cerezo, descansa y no olvides que mañana nos vemos- Era lo que decía el mensaje.

Buenas noches Syaoran, descansa tú igual. Y no, no lo he olvidado- Le escribí con un emoji muy sonriente al final.

Perfecto Cerezo, entonces mañana a las 4:15 aprox. en el casino- Volvió a responder él.

Sí Syaoran- Le respondí colocando muchos emojis de fuegos artificiales.

Jajajajajajaja parece que no soy el único emocionado, ¿no?- Respondió.

¡Ups! Me descubriste jejeje- Tecle _"Vaya, él también está emocionado por mañana… Aaaay no puedo esperar para volver a ver esos ojos y sonrisa que me encantan"_ pensé mientras reía y daba vueltas sobre la cama apretando el celular contra mi pecho.

Te dejo descansar Cerezo, dijiste que mañana entrabas temprano- Respondió a modo de despedida, ahora sí que sí.

Sí, tienes razón. Descansa igual Syaoran, nos vemos. Un beso- Le dije, aunque no sé cómo tomó eso último que escribí porque inmediatamente desconecté el Wi-fi y me dispuse a dormir.

Me metí debajo de las sábanas y me dispuse a dormir cuando recordé algo sumamente importante. Abrí los ojos a más no poder y como un resorte salté fuera de la cama...

 **Continuará...**

* * *

 **Bueno aquí les dejo otro capítulo de "Mi vecino, mi tortura". La historia va cobrando vida y espero les guste mucho y sigan comentando, escribiendo reviews o mensajes alentándome a seguir (: Muchas gracias a todas/os**

 **KOKO05 *-***


	8. Preparando a mis amigos

**Universo Alterno. Los personajes de CCS no me perteneces, es una historia llena de momentos dulces, candentes y dramáticos. Espero les guste.**

 _"fghj,ghjkl"_ - **Pensamiento de los personajes.**

 **"fghj,ghjkl"- Diálogo entre personajes.**

* * *

 **Preparando a mis amigos.**

.

Me metí debajo de las sábanas y me dispuse a dormir cuando recordé algo sumamente importante. Abrí los ojos a más no poder y como un resorte salté fuera de la cama.

 _"_ _Oooh por dios, cómo me pude olvidar de lo más importante… quizás para muchas chichas o personas en sí no es importante pero para mí lo es. Sí LA ROPA"_ terminé de pensar mientras me ponía de pie e iba directamente al armario. Tras mirar la ropa que tenía me dirigí a tomar mi celular y revisé que tal iba a estar el tiempo mañana _"No hará mucho calor ni me congelaré de frío… estará perfecto"_ con ése pensamiento me dirigí nuevamente a mi armario y empecé a buscar el atuendo perfecto para mi encuentro con Syaoran.

Luego de unos diez minutos de decidí por unos blue jeans, un crop top negro de manga tres cuarto con unas incrustaciones de lentejuelas en el borde del cuello y unos zapatos negros con plataforma, de esos que están de moda y una chaqueta mezclilla clara porque cómo tenía clases en la mañana obviamente iba a estar más frío que en la tarde.

Después de escoger mi atuendo lo dejé a los pies de mi cama y decidí volver a dormir _"Cielos ya es un poco tarde y mañana tengo clases temprano, debo estar presentable para ver a Syaoran nuevamente"_ con ese pensamiento me cobije y dispuse a dormir.

Un ruido molesto sonaba y sonaba cerca de mi oreja. Decidí no hacerle caso y seguir durmiendo, pero ese molesto ruido no me dejaba volver a dormir, como pude a regañadientes me senté en la cama aún con los ojos cerrados y me estiré para desperezarme. Pasaron unos dos minutos de eso y abrí por completo mis ojos, eché un vistazo a ese molesto ruido y me percaté de que era el reloj que tengo encima de la mesita que está al lado de mi cama. Lo tomé y me di cuenta de que eran cerca de las siete de la mañana, a penas vi la hora de un solo salto estuve fuera de la cama "Sakuraaaa cómo se te ocurre quedarte dormida, las clases empiezan a las 8:15 y aún debes bañarte y arreglarte" pensé mientras tomaba dos toallas y la ropa que había elegido la noche anterior para meterme al baño.

Una vez estuve limpia y con la ropa puesta me acerqué a la mesita al lado de la cama y me senté para maquillarme, cómo no estoy acostumbrada a nada extravagante usé un lipstick rosa suave, me encresté las pestañas para luego ponerme máscara de pestañas negras y un delineado negro en el párpado. Cuando vi que ya estaba lista con el atuendo y el maquillaje me dirigí a la cocina a prepararme el desayuno, que consistía en leche con cereales, miré la hora y eran las 7:47 a.m, me apresuré a comer mis alimentos y fui a mi dormitorio a tomar mi mochila, vi que tenía los cuadernos correctos y me fui a lavarme los dientes.

Verifiqué que había apagado todas las luces del departamento y salí de él sin antes cerrar con llave, me dirigí a las escaleras porque no quería esperar el ascensor, casi corriendo llegué al primer piso, saludé al conserje y salí del edificio rumbo a la Universidad, miré como por cuarta vez la hora y milagrosamente iba bien, me relajé un poco y comencé a caminar ya más normal "Por suerte que la Universidad queda a unas cuantas cuadras del edificio" fue lo que pensé cuando iba ingresando al campus.

Me dirigí a paso lento hacia mi facultad y en el camino me topé a Yuki, Tomoyo y Naomi quienes a penas me vieron corrieron a mi encuentro.

 **Hola Saku-** Me dijeron las tres luego de abrazarme.

 **Hola chicas ¿cómo están?-** Pregunté mientras retomaba la caminata hacia la facultad.

 **Bien amiga, ¿y tú?-** Dijo Tomoyo mientras me miraba de los pies a la cabeza **\- Vaya, éstas muy guapa hoy… eso se debe a lo que nos tienes que contar-** Terminó de decir con una sonrisa en su rostro.

 **Es cierto amiga, ayer nos dejaste con la incertidumbre y no respondiste a nuestras súplicas-** Secundó Yuki, mientras ponía una mano en su frente agregándole un toque más dramático.

 **¡Saku! Ya dinos qué te sucedió ayer… POOOORFIS-** Concluyó Naomi con sus manos juntas a modo de súplica.

 **Jajajaja chicas me hacen reír, y puede que sí-** Les dije mientras colocaba cara de coqueta y seguía caminando **\- en el receso prometo contarles todo hasta con lujo de detalle, pero ahora llegaremos tarde y el profesor de nuestra primera clase es un ogro y ustedes lo saben-** Terminé de decir apuntando a Naomi y a Yuki.

 **Ash, es cierto-** Secundó Naomi.

 **Pero Sakurita-** Dijo Tomoyo haciendo un puchero con sus labios **\- Promete que apenas salgamos a receso nos dirás -** Dijo colocando en el aire su meñique a modo de promesa.

 **Lo prometo Tomi-** Dije mientras agarraba con mi meñique su meñique **\- nos vemos en la banca de siempre en el receso-** Terminé de decir mientras Naomi, Yuki y yo nos despedíamos de Tomoyo para ingresar a nuestras facultad y dirigirnos a la sala correspondientes.

Por suerte el profesor aún no había llegado, eso quería decir de qué estábamos libre de un posible castigo. Con las chicas caminamos por la sala saludando a nuestros compañeros y nos sentamos en la fila del medio, ése era nuestro lugar favorito. Mientras sacábamos nuestros cuadernos el profesor apareció con ése aire de superioridad que a toda la clase le molestaba _"Que odioso es éste profesor, de no ser porque su clase es la más importante no vendría"_ pensé mientras él comenzaba a escribir en la pizarra la lección de hoy.

La hora pasó increíblemente rápido, el profesor _odioso_ cómo casi todos lo llamaban, incluyéndome salió de la sala comencé a ordenar mis cosas para salir de la sala. Naomi y Yuki me siguieron y nos dirigimos a la banca de siempre como habíamos acordado con Tomoyo antes de entrar a clases, ya íbamos llegando cuándo divisé a mi amiga sentada junto a Mimí, Yue. Apenas llegué Tomoyo comenzó a bombardearme con preguntas:

 **Suelta inmediatamente la sopa Sakurita-** Dijo mientras yo me sentaba a su lado.

 **¿De qué me perdí?-** Preguntó Mimí.

 **Sí chicas, ¿qué pasó?-** Secundó Yue.

 **Bueno chicos-** Comencé a relatar **\- lo que pasa es que ayer me sucedió algo, pero quería que estuviéramos todos para comenzar a contarles.**

 **Saku tiene razón, falta Ro-** Dijo Naomi poniendo cara de decepción.

 **¡Miren!-** Gritó Tomoyo **\- ahí viene-** Terminó de decir apuntando a Ro que venía caminando hacia nosotros.

 **¿Qué pasa Tomoyo?, ¿Por qué gritas?-** Dijo mientras nos comenzaba a saludar uno por uno **\- ¿A qué se debe esta grata reunión?**

 **Lo que pasa es que Sakurita nos tiene que decir algo súper importante-** Dijo Tomoyo mientras me miraba con sus ojos hechos estrellitas.

 **Bueno no es taaaaaan importante, pero bueno-** Comencé a decir mientras bajaba la miraba y empezaba a jugar con mis dedos mientras hablaba **\- es ayer… conocí a un chico que se mudó a mi edificio y bue-bueno quedamos d-de-** Por unos segundos levanté la miraba topándome con los rostros sorprendidos de mis amigos y volví a hablar **–** **de vernos ho-hoy-** Terminé de hablar susurrando lo último.

 **Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!-** Gritaron Naomi, Mimí, Yuki y Tomoyo mientras se tomaban las manos y saltaban girando en círculos.

 **Vaya Saku, te lo tenías guardadito-** Dijo Yue mientras me guiñaba un ojo.

 **Bueno, no es para tanto-** Le dije mientras me sonrojaba un poco.

 **¿Quién es el chico?, ¿dónde lo verás?, ¿por qué no nos dijiste antes?-** Preguntó con el seño fruncido Ro.

 **Sí, cuéntanos todo Sakurita-** Dijo Tomoyo mientras dejaba de saltar y de gritar.

 **No hay mucho que contar la verdad-** Dije un poco apenada **\- asiste aquí a la Universidad, tiene 20 y va en tercer año… y bueno no les había dicho antes porque no es algo taaaaan importante-** Dije mientras miraba que Ro no quitaba su seño fruncido.

 **¡Amiga! Claro que es súper importante, ósea no todos los días conoces a un chico en tu edificio-** Dijo animada Naomi.

 **Naomi tiene razón Saku, pero dinos ¿cómo es?; ¿es alto?, ¿flaco?, ¿gordo?, ¿moreno?, ¿castaño?, ¿rubio?, ¿es guapo?-** Preguntó Yuki mientras se sentaba al lado mío.

 **Jajajaja tranquila Yuki, respira un poco-** Dije mientras me agitaba una mano cerca de su cara dándole aire **\- Bueno es alto, tiene el cabello castaño, los ojos color ámbar-** Contaba enumerando con los dedos las cualidades de Syaoran **\- además que tiene una sonrisa encantadora y sí es guapo-** Terminé de decir con una sonrisa en mis labios.

 **Vaya, parece que a alguien le gustó el nuevo vecino-** Dijo Yue molestándome.

 **¿y a qué hora se verán?-** Preguntó Ro, ya con el seño menos fruncido.

 **Bueno en el receso después de almuerzo, cerca de las 4:15-** Dije **\- Espero que me acompañen-** Pedí mirando a cada uno de mis amigos.

 **Ay Sakurita cuenta conmigo-** Dijo Tomoyo **\- no me lo pierdo por nada del mundo.**

 **Ni yo-** Secundaron Yuki y Mimí.

 **Amiga, nosotras vamos contigo-** Dijo Naomi mientras colocaba ambas manos en sus caderas.

 **También iré si así lo quieres Saku-** Dijo Yue mientras con una mano me revolvía el cabello.

 **¿Y tú Ro?-** Dije mientras me ponía de pie y caminaba hasta llegar a su lado **\- ¿me acompañarás?**

 **Si no hay de otra…-** Dijo Ro mirando a otro lado **\- te acompañaré-** Terminó de decir mientras colocaba sus manos en los bolsillos delanteros.

 **Muchas gracias Ro-** Dije mientras lo abrazaba.

 **Hey Sakurita, no nos dijiste su nombre ni en qué carrera va-** Cuestionó Tomoyo mientras me separaba de Ro.

 **Oooh es cierto-** Comencé a decir mirando a Tomoyo **\- Se llama Li Syaoran y va cursa Literatura-** Dije lo último girándome para mirar a Ro.

 **¿Li?, ¿es enserio?-** Preguntó Ro mientras levantaba una ceja.

 **Eeh, sí Li ¿qué pasa Ro?-** Dije mientras lo miraba preocupada.

 **Todos conocen a Li en la facultad, es cómo…-** Decía mientras se colocaba una mano en la barbilla pensando bien cuál era la palabra adecuada para describir a Li **\- según las chicas "es como un Dios griego", pero a mi parecer es muy serio.**

 **Jajajajajajajajajaja-** Comencé a reír tomándome con ambas manos la panza **\- ¿Dios griego? Jajajajajaja no me lo creo, Li es común y corriente-** Dije mientras secaba una lágrima imaginaria de mis ojos.

 **De hecho Saku…-** Dijo Yue **\- Yo también he oído hablar de él. Dicen que es un chico muy reservado y serio.**

 **De que es serio, lo es pero tienen que conocerlo antes de juzgarlo-** Dije defendiendo un poco a Syaoran.

 **Ay chicos, eso es verdad-** Dijo Yuki mientras pasaba su brazo por mi hombro a modo de abrazo **\- Tenemos que conocerlo primero.**

 **Siiiii-** Dijo una entusiasta Tomoyo **\- Ya quiero conocer a ese "Dios griego"-** Terminó de decir mientras me guiñaba un ojo coquetamente.

 **Sólo les pediré una cosa-** Dije mientras me separaba de Yuki y me dedicaba a mirarlos a cada uno de ellos **\- Compórtense por favor, en especial ustedes-** Dije mientras apuntaba a Yuki, Mimí, Naomi y Tomoyo **\- Además Li irá con su mejor amigo y no quiero que piense que mis amigos son unos locos de remate.**

 **Amiga, no tienes de qué preocuparte-** Dijo Naomi **\- Prometo comportarme-** terminó de decir mientras levantaba una mano como jurando.

 **Muchas gracias Nao, de verdad-** Dije mientras me acercaba y la abrazaba.

 **Sakurita, no te dejaremos en vergüenza si es lo que temes-** Dijo Tomoyo.

 **Tomoyo tiene razón Saku-** Dijo Yuki apoyando a Tomi **\- No te avergonzaremos… por el momento-** Terminó de decir mirándome con un poco de maldad y guiñándome un ojo.

 **Por nosotros no te preocupes-** Dijo Yue mientras palmeaba el pecho de Ro **\- Los hombres sabemos comportarnos.**

 **Muchas gracias chicos-** Dije mientras les regalaba una sincera sonrisa.

.

 **Continuará...**

* * *

 **Bueno aquí les dejo otro capítulo de "Mi vecino, mi tortura". La historia va cobrando vida y espero les guste mucho y sigan comentando, escribiendo reviews o mensajes alentándome a seguir (: Muchas gracias a todas/os**

 **KOKO05 *-***


	9. A pocas horas de

**Universo Alterno. Los personajes de CCS no me perteneces, es una historia llena de momentos dulces, candentes y dramáticos. Espero les guste.**

 _"fghj,ghjkl"_ - **Pensamiento de los personajes.**

 **"fghj,ghjkl"- Diálogo entre personajes.**

 _"fghj,ghjkl"_ _-_ **Mensajes (whatsapp).**

* * *

 **A pocas horas de...**

.

Nos quedamos en la banca unos minutos más hasta que nos dimos cuenta de que ya era hora de volver a clases. En los siguientes dos bloques de clases mantuve un objetivo en mi mente que era estar concentrada en las clases, porque si me despistaba pensando en Syaoran iba a tener un enorme vacío con respecta en la materia, aunque pidiera los apuntes a mis amigas o compañeras no iba a ser lo mismo a los que anotaba yo. Por suerte mi objetivo se cumplió y me mantuve muy concentrada e incluso participé haciendo preguntas y acotaciones a la profesora quién se asombró y al final de la clase me felicitó, y era de esperarse hasta yo misma me asombré, porque aunque no quiera admitirlo me va bien en la universidad pero no soy de las chicas que siempre tiene algo que decir o acotar en clases, más bien soy un poco tímida o mejor dicho reservada, pero si se necesita de mi opinión la doy.

En fin cuando salimos del último bloque ya eran las 12:30 p.m, es decir, hora de almorzar. Con Yuki y Naomi nos dirigimos a la banca de siempre y esperamos que llegaran los demás para así ir todos juntos a comer algo.

 **¡Chicaaaaas!...¿Cuánto les falta a los demás por llegar?-** Dijo Yuki haciendo pucheros como un pequeño bebé **\- tengo muuuuuucha hambre-** Terminó de decir mientras se agarraba la panza que empezaba a rugir.

 **Yuki, no seas impaciente además recién los demás están saliendo de clases-** Respondió Naomi señalando a los distintos estudiantes que salían de sus respectivos departamentos y pasaban cerca de nosotras.

 **Miren ahí viene Ro-** Dijo mientras señalo a mi amigo y me pongo de pie para comenzar a caminar y "encontrarnos" en el camino **\- hola de nuevo guapo-** Le digo a modo coqueto mientras le guiño un ojo y lo abrazo.

Con Ro somos amigos desde que entramos a la Universidad, siempre me ha tratado con cariño como el hermano cariñoso que todas las chicas quieren tener. Somos muy de piel entre nosotros y con nuestros amigos, eso no quiere decir que andemos de la mano o besándonos en la mejilla en cada momento pero sí nos damos el lujo de serlo cuando creemos que la ocasión lo amerita. Además mi relación de amistad con Ro es muy graciosa, en ocasiones nos queremos matar pero al siguiente nos tratamos de guapo, guapa, cariño, cielito, entre otros sobre nombres que nos causan mucha gracia, pero bueno así somos nosotros.

 **Hola de nuevo guapa-** Me responde mientras me aprieta contra él **\- ¿qué tal las clases?-** Pregunta mientras se aleja y rompe el abrazo.

 **Cariño aunque no me lo creas estuvieron entretenidas-** Digo mientras comenzamos a caminar hacia las chicas **\- si quieres cerciorarte puedes preguntarle a Yuki y a Nao-** Le digo cuando llegamos donde estaban ellas.

 **A ver chicas… suelten la verdad-** Comienza a decir Ro achinando los ojos y colocando una mano en su barbilla dedicando unos segundos para mirar detenidamente a Yuki y a Naomi **\- Saku dice que las clases estuvieron entretenidas, pero para que ella lo diga… Uuuuf no sé si creerle-** Termina de decir a modo de burla sonriendo un poco.

 **¡Roooooo!-** Dijo mientras lo empujo un poco.

 **Jajajajajajajaja Ro eres muy malo con Saku-** Dice Yuki mientras se tomaba la panza para parar de reír.

 **Jajajajajaja Rooo… aunque no lo creas, las clases estuvieron entretenidas…-** Dice Naomi comenzando a defenderme **\- si hasta esta guapura participó-** Apuntándome con un dedo.

 **Naaaaa-** Dice Ro mientras abre los ojos como platos y se coloca una mano en la boca.

 **Ni nosotras nos lo creíamos cuando la escuchábamos-** Dice Yuki.

 **Heeey-** Dijo "ofendida" **\- A veces me dan los lapsus de querer participar en clases son 1 en 1.000 pero bueeeno…-** Termino de decir chistosa.

 **Eso es muy bueno Sakurita-** Dice una voz a mis espaldas.

 **Gracias Tomi-** Digo mientras me giro para verla y abrazarla. De paso saludo a Mimí y Yue que estaban a su lado.

 **Por fiiiiiin estamos todos-** Dice Yuki mientras se levanta de un salto y comienza a caminar **\- VAMOS A COMEEER-** Grita mientras agita sus brazos en el aire indicándonos que la sigamos.

Todo el grupo se puso a caminar detrás de Yuki mientras conversábamos de temas triviales, luego de unos minutos llegamos a un kiosco al cual regularmente íbamos a comer. Primero ordenamos las mesas y sillas que íbamos a ocupar y dejamos nuestras cosas ahí y fuimos a hacer la fila para pedir nuestra comida.

Cada quién pidió lo que quiso; Tomoyo y yo pedimos ensalada césar, Yuki pidió una pizza con extra queso, Mimí una hamburguesa, Yue nuggets y papas fritas, Naomi una empanada de queso con camarones y Ro un hot-dog. Cuando cada uno tuvo en sus manos su pedido nos dirigimos a las mesas y sillas que habíamos apartado anteriormente. Mientras comenzamos a comer recordé que no pedimos nada para beber y dejé en la mesa mi ensalada y dije

 **Iré a comprar un jugo, ya que a ninguna de estas hermosuras se le ocurrió-** Digo burlona sacándoles la lengua.

 **Bien pensado muñeca-** Dice Yue guiñándome un ojo.

Al llegar a la fila reviso mi celular y veo que tengo un mensaje en whatsapp, lo abro y para mi sorpresa veo que es de Syaoran _"Y yo que había dejado de pensar en él para no ponerme nerviosa"_ me recrimino mentalmente mientras mis manos empiezan levemente a sudar, veo la hora que me envió el whatsapp _"Wooow las 9:45 a.m… sí que se despierta temprano,si yo no tuviera clases en la mañana como él, mínimo me despierto una hora antes de la clase"_ pienso mientras recuerdo que me había dicho que tenía clases en la tarde.

Buenos días Cerezo, ¿qué tal amaneciste?- Leo el mensaje.

 _"_ _Aaaaw pero que atento es este hombre"_ pienso mientras comienzo a teclear \- Hola Syaoran (emoji feliz) muy bien ¿y tú?- " _Bueno, es bastante tarde considerando la hora que me mandó el mensaje_ " pienso mirando que eran las 1:22 p.m pero debía responder, presioné enviar y guardé el celular en mi bolsillo delantero.

La fila avanzó y llegó mi turno para comprar el dichoso jugo que ninguno de mis queridos amigos se había dignado a acordarse, la mayoría de las veces era yo la que se acordaba de ese detalle y se los decía pero ninguno me hacía caso, así que era yo la que tenía que volver a hacer la fila del demonio para hidratar a mis queridos amigos.

Ya con el jugo en una mano y los vasos en otra llego a la mesa y todos comienzan a aplaudir.

 **Esa es mi chica-** Dice Yue aplaudiendo y cuando lo miro lo veo guiñándome un ojo.

 **No jodas Yue-** Dice Mimí **\- ahora sírvenos por favor-** Le dice mientras lo mira con ojos de cachorrito.

 **Para hoy Yue-** Dice Ro mientras extiende los vasos para que Yue los vaya llenando y él los va pasando a las chicas, cuando llega mi turno me lo extiende y dice **\- Para nuestra guapa salvadora.**

 **Jajajajaja así me gusta-** Le digo mientras cojo el vaso **\- que me atiendan.**

Seguimos comiendo y conversando anímicamente cuando llega una compañera mía, de Yuki y Naomi para decirnos que habían suspendido las clases del siguiente bloque.

 **Yujúuu-** Grita Naomi **-Eso quiere decir que tenemos dos horitas de descanso-** Termina de decir mientras estira sus brazos hacia adelante desperezándose.

 **Es cierto, nos podemos quedar en el pasto descansado-** Secundo Yuki.

 **Nosotros también tenemos libre ahora-** Dice sonriendo Mimí.

 **Es cierto, se me había olvidado por completo-** Dice Tomoyo.

 **Y tú amigo, ¿tienes libre ahora, o nos tendremos que burlar de ti?-** Dice Yue con un deje de burla en su voz y en su rostro.

 **Para tu información queridísimo amigo, mis clases del lunes siempre duran hasta la hora antes de almuerzo-** Comenta Ro mientras infla su pecho orgulloso de impedir que Yue se burle de él.

 **Entonces… aún cuando ninguno tiene nada que hacer…-** Comienzo a decir mientras me tomo las manos y comienzo a retorcer los dedos de éstas mirando mi ensalada a medio terminar **\- ¿me acompañarán igual?-** Termino de decir un poco avergonzada.

 **Sakurita, por mi no hay problema-** Dice Tomoyo mientras me toma una mano haciendo que la mire.

 **Ya te dijimos que te acompañaríamos-** Comenta Yue **\- no te preocupes Saku, ahí estaremos para ver al galán-** Termina de decir mientras me guiña un ojo haciendo que me ría y me sonroje por su comentario.

 **Aaay que emoción amiga-** Dice Yuki **\- conoceremos al famosísimo Syaoran Li-** dice lo último con sus manos entrelazadas.

 **Gra-gracias de nuevo chicos-** Digo mientras poso mi mirada por cada uno de ellos demostrando lo agradecida que estoy porque me estarán apoyando.

.

 **Continuará...**

* * *

 **Bueno aquí les dejo otro capítulo de "Mi vecino, mi tortura". La historia va cobrando vida y espero les guste mucho y sigan comentando, escribiendo reviews o mensajes alentándome a seguir (: Muchas gracias a todas/os**

 **KOKO05 *-***


	10. El encuentro

**Universo Alterno. Los personajes de CCS no me perteneces, es una historia llena de momentos dulces, candentes y dramáticos. Espero les guste.**

 _"fghj,ghjkl"_ - **Pensamiento de los personajes.**

 **"fghj,ghjkl"- Diálogo entre personajes.**

 _"fghj,ghjkl"_ _-_ **Mensajes (whatsapp).**

* * *

 **El encuentro.**

.

 **Gra-gracias de nuevo chicos-** Digo mientras poso mi mirada por cada uno de ellos demostrando lo agradecida que estoy porque me estarán apoyando.

Tras agradecerles nuevamente a mis amigos por la gran disposición que tenían de estar ahí para mí, nos levantamos de la mesa en donde estábamos comiendo y nos dispusimos a caminar hasta llegar a una de las áreas verdes que había en la inmensa Universidad.

Cuando ya estuvimos sentados en círculo comenzamos a conversar de cosas triviales cómo los profesores aburridos, exigentes y fomes que cada uno tenía, demás hablamos que no habíamos salido los siete juntos desde hace mucho tiempo y qué debíamos buscar una fecha que a todos nos acomodara para ir a algún pub, bar o discoteque pronto.

Sin saber cómo el tiempo pasó muy rápido y cuando miré la hora en mi celular vi que eran las 4 en punto, desbloque mi celular y vi que tenía un mensaje en el whatsapp, suponía de quién era y alegre lo abrí.

Ya sólo quedan minutos para vernos nuevamente Cerezo, así que no te puedes arrepentir- Eso decía el mensaje de Syaoran. Con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja tecle para responderle.

En ningún minuto pasó por mi mente arrepentirme- Escribí-Espero que mis amigos te agraden- Terminé de responder con un poco de angustia en el corazón _"Vamos Sakura, ¿cómo puedes creer que no le agraden los chicos? ELLOS SON LOS MEJORES"_ me dije para tranquilizarme, la verdad es que estaba muy nerviosa, a momentos me despejaba conversando pero luego volvía a sentirme así.

Los chicos se percataron de mi estado y comenzaron a animarme para que dejara las dudas que se formaron en mi cabeza.

 **Vamos Sakurita-** Comenzó a decir Tomoyo mientras me tomaba una mano entre las suyas **\- todo saldrá bien, el joven Li debe estar ansioso por verte, tú tranquila.**

 **Tomi tiene razón Saku-** Secundó Yue **\- tú tranquila.**

 **Amiga ¿dónde dijiste que se verían?-** Preguntó Naomi.

 **Pue-pues en el casino, porque ése era el "punto medio"-** Dije mientras apretaba ligeramente la mano de Tomoyo demostrando mi nerviosismo.

 **Heeeey guapa-** Comenzó a decir un poco más alto de lo normal Ro para que así lo mirara **\- estamos contigo-** Terminó de decir mientras me guiñaba un ojo.

En verdad que tenía unos amigos excepcionales, siempre sabían que palabras decirme para tranquilizarme, y eso se los agradecía con el alma. Saber que ellos me apoyaban en casi todo lo que hiciera me hacía sentir muy querida y agradecida por tenerlos en mi vida.

Nuevamente miré mi celular viendo la hora y me percaté de que ya era hora para ver a Syaoran.

 **Chicos, ya casi es hora… ¿vamos?-** Pregunté mientras arreglaba mis cosas en la mochila.

Todos nos pusimos de pie y comenzamos a caminar en dirección al casino. Cada paso que daba mi corazón comenzaba a latir cada vez más rápido y mi respiración se agitaba mucho más.

 **Saku-** Me llamó Mimí mientras se volteaba a verme **\- ¿Li estará esperándote sólo?**

 **Noo, estará con su mejor amigo-** Le respondí un poco alto para que los demás lo recordaran **\- Eriol se llama.**

 **Aaah cierto, se me había olvidado ya** \- Respondió Mimí mientras pasaba una mano por su cara a modo de disculpa.

 **Ya casi llegamos-** Avisó Yue que iba al lado mío **\- Tú tranquila-** Terminó de decir mientras ponía una de sus manos en mi hombro y lo apretaba ligeramente dándome ánimo.

 **Sí-** Le dije apenas audible.

Saqué el celular de mi bolsillo y le escribí un mensaje a Syaoran.

Vamos llegando al casino con mis amigos, ¿ya llegaste?- Escribí para enviarlo enseguida.

Sí, estamos en la entrada- Respondió segundos después de haberle enviado el mensaje.

Estoy entre nerviosa y ansiosa- Le dije mientras miraba al frente y lo vi parado a unos metros delante de nosotros.

Estoy igual que tú Cerezo- Respondió mientras levantaba la vista del celular y su mirada y la mía se toparon, vi que le decía algo al chico que estaba a su lado, inmediatamente supuse que era su amigo Eriol.

 **¡Ahí está!-** Anuncié a mis amigos casi gritando emocionada al verlo.

 **Sí que es guapo amiga-** Dijo Yuki mientras me guiñaba un ojo.

Cuando estábamos a penas a unos metros de ellos me adelante un poco dejando a mis amigos ir detrás de mío. Lo miré y me percaté que se veía muy guapo, si es que eso era posible, cuando nuestras miradas se toparon le sonreí y él me sonrió de vuelta haciendo que me sonrojara un poco. Syaoran y Eriol se acercaron más hasta quedar frente a frente de mi y el primero en hablar fue Syaoran.

 **Hola Cerezo-** Dijo mientras se acercaba a mí y me besaba la mejilla.

 **Ho-hola-** Respondí nerviosa mientras mis mejillas se tornaban más rojas de lo que ya estaban.

 **Cómo te dije, vine acompañado-** Comenzaba a decir Syaoran mientras apartaba su mirada de mi para ver a su amigo que estaba con una sonrisa en sus labios **\- Sakura, te presento al insoportable de Eriol Hiragizawa-** Dijo mientras le ponía una mano en su hombro.

 **Mucho gusto señorita-** Dijo a modo de juego Eriol mientras extendía una mano en señal de saludo.

 **Igualmente caballero-** Le respondí siguiéndole el juego mientras estrechaba su mano con la mía **\- Bueno yo también vengo acompañada-** Les dije mientras soltaba la mano de Eriol y me giraba para mirar a mis amigos que hasta el momento se habían quedado expectantes mirando la escena **\- Chicos… les presento a Syaoran y a Eriol-** Les dije a mis amigos con una sonrisa en los labios mientras con una mano apuntaba primero a Syaoran y luego a Eriol **\- Ellos son…-** Comencé a decir **\- Yue, Tomoyo, Yuki, Mimí, Ro y Naomi -** Mientras con un dedo apuntaba a cada uno de ellos cuando decía su nombre.

 **Mucho gusto-** Dijeron al mismo tiempo Syaoran y Eriol mientras hacían una pequeña reverencia.

 **Es un placer conocerlos-** Comenzó a decir Tomoyo mientras avanzaba hasta quedar a mi lado **\- Sakurita ha hablado maravillas de usted joven Li-** Terminó de decir mientras mis mejillas volvían a adquirir un tono rosa.

 **¿A sí?-** Preguntó Eriol levantando una ceja mirando a Syaoran **\- Pues no es la única que ha estado hablando maravillas de alguien.**

Mis queridos amigos no se hicieron esperar y siguieron el juego que Tomoyo había empezado comenzado a avergonzarme un poco.

 **Debe ser una coincidencia entonces-** Dijo Yue mientras me miraba burlón.

 **Y vaya que coincidencia diría yo-** Secundó Mimí mientras se ponía un dedo en su barbilla haciéndose la pensativa.

 **Chicooos-** Dije cómo pude dedicándoles a cada uno una mirada amenazante **¿en qué quedamos?-** Pregunté.

 **Jajajajajaja amiga, no te enojes-** Dijo Naomi calmándome un poco **\- Sabes que es una joda, no te lo tomes a pecho.**

 **Sí querida-** Habló Yue **\- Sabes cómo somos de burlones-** Terminó de decir mientras levantaba los hombros.

 **Tranquila Cerezo-** Me dijo Syaoran, mientras veía como los ojos de mis amigos se abrían como platos por escuchar cómo me había llamado Syaoran **\- No te enojes.**

 **S-sí, tienes razón-** Le respondí nerviosa mientras posaba mis ojos en su cara **\- ¿qué tal si vamos a un lugar más cómodo a conversar?-** Propuse mientras los miraba a cada uno.

 **Excelente idea señorita Sakura-** Dijo Eriol **\- vamos al área verde de allá-** Terminó de decir mientras apuntaba una mini placita que tenía bancas y mucho pasto para sentarse.

 **Síi-** Dijeron mis amigos comenzando a caminar al lugar indicado por Eriol.

Me quede unos segundo ahí parada y sentí que alguien algo tibio en mi mejilla, inmediatamente busqué con la mirada que era o quién era lo que provocó esa sensación y me sorprendí cuando vi a Syaoran que se le alejaba de mi rostro con una sonrisa en sus labios. Y sí, Syaoran me había dado un beso en la mejilla, y mediatamente me sonrojé y llevé una mano al lugar.

 **¿Y eso?... ¿po-por qué fue?-** Le pregunté mientras lo miraba.

 **Pues… porque sí-** Dijo mientras bajaba la mirada al suelo, pero pude percatarme de algo _"Oooh se ha sonrojado… que tierno es"_ pensé mientras en mis labios aparecía una sonrisa.

 **Mmmm-** Murmuré llamando su atención, cosa que conseguí **\- me gustó ese porque sí-** Le dije mientras mis mejillas se tornaban carmín.

Syaoran entendió mi respuesta y me sonrió **\- ¿Vamos con los demás?-** Preguntó mientras recién ahí me percaté que nosotros nos habíamos quedado ahí y los demás iban bien a delante.

 **Sí, vamos-** Respondí mientras comenzaba a caminar con Syaoran a mi lado.

 **Le has caído bien a Eriol-** Comentó mientras caminábamos hacia los demás.

 **¿A sí?-** Pregunté nerviosa mirando el piso.

 **Sí, apenas te vio me dijo que por nada del mundo te dejara ir-** Respondió mientras me miraba de reojo esperando ver mi reacción.

 **Yo que tú… le haría caso-** Sin despegar mi mirada del suelo le respondí mientras sentía que mi cara ardía a más no poder.

 **También lo creo así-** Susurro a mi oído cuando íbamos llegando donde estaban sentados mis amigos y Eriol _"Creo que Eriol ya me agrada bastante"_ pensé mientras levantaba la mirada del suelo para ver directamente a los ojos a Syaoran.

.

 **Continuará...**

* * *

 **Bueno aquí les dejo otro capítulo de "Mi vecino, mi tortura". La historia va cobrando vida y espero les guste mucho y sigan comentando, escribiendo reviews o mensajes alentándome a seguir (: Muchas gracias a todas/os**

 **KOKO05 *-***


	11. Camino al departamento

**Universo Alterno. Los personajes de CCS no me perteneces, es una historia llena de momentos dulces, candentes y dramáticos. Espero les guste.**

 _"fghj,ghjkl"_ - **Pensamiento de los personajes.**

 **"fghj,ghjkl"- Diálogo entre personajes.**

 _"fghj,ghjkl"_ _-_ **Mensajes (whatsapp).**

* * *

 **Camino al departamento.**

.

 **También lo creo así-** Susurro a mi oído cuando íbamos llegando donde estaban sentados mis amigos y Eriol _"Creo que Eriol ya me agrada bastante"_ pensé mientras levantaba la mirada del suelo para ver directamente a los ojos a Syaoran.

Ya todos juntos decidimos que lo mejor era sentamos en pasto en círculo para que nadie se sintiera excluido y así la conversación fluyera mucho mejor. Hablamos de temas triviales como nuestros gustos de música, colores, bandas favoritas, además de hablar sobre nuestras respectivas carreras. Así supe que Eriol provenía de Inglaterra y fue ahí que había conocido a Syaoran y se habían vuelto amigos, no sé en realidad por qué puesto que eran muy diferentes, Syaoran se comportaba reservado y a veces serio, en cambio Eriol se notaba que era un chico extrovertido y siempre tenía algo que decir.

Mientras hablábamos no podía dejar de mirar a Syaoran de reojo y agradecí mentalmente que se haya sentado al lado mío y no tener que hacer muy notorias esas miradas que le daba, pero sí me avergoncé un par de veces en que nuestras miradas se topaban.

Pasaron los minutos y me di cuenta de que era hora de que Syaoran y Eriol volvieran a clases así que me armé de valor y me giré un poco para hablarle a Syaoran.

 **Syaoran…-** Le dije mientras con una mano le tocaba el hombro llamando su atención.

 **¿Pasa algo Cerezo?-** Preguntó mientras me sonreía.

 **¿No tienen que volver a clases?-** Le dije con voz preocupada mientras retiraba mi mano de su hombro.

 **¿Me estas echando?-** Me dijo mientras levantaba una ceja.

 **¿Quéee? N-noo-** Le respondí mientras bajaba la mirada abochornada **\- e-es sólo que… pue-pues creía que tenían clases y nosotros los estábamos retrasando.**

 **Jajajajajajajajajaja sólo bromeo Cerezo-** Dijo Syaoran mientras con una mano tomaba mi barbilla haciendo que lo mirara **-No tenemos más clases, así que no te preocupes-** Terminaba de decir mientras me dedicaba una sonrisa y con el pulgar de su mano me acariciaba la mejilla.

 _"_ _Es tan tierno y divertido, cada vez me sorprende más, aunque quisiera poder hablar más con el… a solas"_ Pensaba mientras mis ojos no se despegaban de los suyos y sentía que su pequeña caricia me llenaba de ternura.

 **¿Te parece que nos vayamos juntos al edificio?-** Preguntó "Wooow… es _como si me estuviera leyendo los pensamientos"_ pensé mientras Syaoran retiraba su mano de mi barbilla y la ponía encima de una de mis manos.

 **Me-me encantaría-** Le dije mientras mis ojos brillaban de alegría.

 **Entonces… ¿vamos?-** Preguntó mientras apretaba un poco mi mano con la suya.

Me giré para ver a los demás y me di cuenta de que ellos seguían conversando y no se habían percatado de lo que hablábamos yo y Syaoran, entonces carraspee un poco llamando su atención.

 **Chicos, lamento interrumpir pero ya me voy-** Les dije mientras me ponía de pie y arreglaba mi ropa que estaba un poco arrugada.

 **¿Tan pronto Sakurita?-** Preguntó Tomoyo.

 **Querida-** Comencé a decir **\- no es temprano, ya son las seis y media-** Terminé de decir mientras le sonreía.

Tomoyo y todos los demás vieron sus celulares corroborando lo que yo había dicho y asintieron dándome la razón. Eriol me miró y luego miró a Syaoran quien se ponía de pie junto a mí y supe de inmediato que había entendido que nos iríamos juntos por la mirada pícara que nos dio.

 **Fue un gusto conocerlos chicos-** Dijo Syaoran comenzando a despedirse **\- Espero podamos vernos de nuevo-** Terminó de decir dedicándoles una sincera sonrisa.

 **¿Se van juntos?-** Preguntó Mimí asombrada.

 **Pue-pues… sí-** Comencé a decir mientras bajaba la mirada **\- además vivimos en el mismo edificio.**

 **Mmmmm-** Respondió Mimí mientras nos observaba burlona **\- Sí claro, sólo se va juntos porque viven en el mismo edificio, claaaaro.**

 **Jajajajaja Deja a la pobre Saku, Mimí-** Dijo Naomi en mi rescate **\- Lleguen bien-** Terminó de decir mientras se despedía con la mano.

 **Gracias Nao, nos vemos mañana chicos, los quiero-** Les dije mientras los miraba a cada uno y les lanzaba besos con una mano mientras la agitaba en el aire a modo de despedida.

 **Adiós a todos-** Dijo Syaoran junto a mi mientras se despedía alzando la mano.

Nos dimos vuelta y comenzamos a caminar en dirección a la salida, tras nosotros escuché como los demás comenzaban a cuchichear sobre Syaoran y yo, así que bajé la mirada escondiendo mi sonrojo. Ya íbamos llegando a la salida de la Universidad cuando siento que Syaoran pasa su brazo por mis hombros en un semi-abrazo, entonces me detuve y aún sonrojada levanté la mirada encontrándome con sus ojos ámbar observándome y una sonrisa en sus labios.

 **¿Te molesta que esto?-** Preguntó refiriéndose al semi-abrazo.

 **N-no pa-para nada-** Respondí sonriéndole _"No puedo creerloooooo, mes está abrazando, bueno casi… pero igual"_ pensé mientras seguíamos mirándonos.

 **Qué bien-** Comenzó a decir **\- ¿Vamos?-** Preguntó.

 **Sí, vamos-** Dije mientras reanudábamos la caminata.

Como el edificio no quedaba lejos de la Universidad decidimos irnos caminando, para así poder seguir conversando y poder hablar de la vida de cada uno. Al principio íbamos en silencio, pero no era incómodo para ninguno de los dos, seguimos avanzando hasta que Syaoran habló.

 **Me han agradado tus amigos-** Dijo **\- se nota que te quieren mucho.**

 **Sí, nos hemos hecho muy amigos, son como mi segunda familia-** Respondí **\- Además me apoyan en todo, bueeeeno casi todo y… ¿Qué hay de Eriol?, ¿desde cuándo son amigos? Se nota que son muy diferentes-** Pregunté.

 **Bueno Eriol… Eriol es todo un caso-** Comenzó a decir **\- Nos conocimos el primer año de Universidad, una clase tuvimos que hacer un trabajo en grupo y fue ahí que lo conocí y bueno… nunca más me lo pude despegar de encima-** A pesar de que Syaoran hablaba de Eriol muy serio noté que en sus palabras había mucho cariño hacia él **\- Es un buen amigo, somos muy distintos como tú dices, pero a pesar de eso nos llevamos excelente. Eriol es extrovertido y a veces es un completo pervertido que me saca de mis casillas pero aún así nunca nos hemos distanciado o peleado.**

 **Me alegro que sean tan unidos-** Le respondí levantando la mirada dedicándole una sincera sonrisa.

 **¿Tienes tarea pendiente?-** Preguntó mientras detenía su paso cuando nos faltaban unos metros para entrar al edificio.

 **No, no me han dejado nada para hacer-** Le dije **\- ¿por qué?**

 **Porque ahora nos quedaremos en mi departamento conversando y viendo una película-** Dijo _"¿quéeeeeeeeeeee?"_ pensé mientras lo miraba sorprendida y sonrojada. Él notó mi asombro y rompió el semi-abrazo para colorarse frente a mí **\- ¿no quieres? -** Preguntó.

 **No me molesta, es solo qué no sé si debo…-** Comencé a decir mientras bajaba la mirada apenada _"¡Oooh dios! ¿qué hago? Estaremos solos, no sé si deba… pero no pasará nada… ¡Cielos Sakura! obvio que no pasará nada"_ pensé mientras me quedaba callada.

 **Tranquila Cerezo-** Comenzó a decir Syaoran mientras con una mano tomaba mi barbilla levantándola para que lo mirara **\- No muerdo-** Terminó de decir mientras coquetamente me guiñaba un ojo.

 **.**

 **Continuará...**

* * *

 **Bueno aquí les dejo otro capítulo de "Mi vecino, mi tortura" lamento la tardanza pero con la Universidad no me da mucho tiempo para escribir tan seguido, espero lo entiendan. La historia va cobrando vida y espero les guste mucho y sigan comentando, escribiendo reviews o mensajes alentándome a seguir (: Muchas gracias a todas/os**

 **KOKO05 *-***


	12. El departamento de Syaoran

**Universo Alterno. Los personajes de CCS no me pertenecen, es una historia llena de momentos dulces, candentes y dramáticos. Espero les guste.**

 _"ksjvnskdj"_ \- Pensamiento de los personajes.

 **"ksjvnskdj** **"-** Diálogo entre los personajes.

* * *

 **El departamento de Syaoran.**

 **.**

Lo observé unos minutos mientras inconscientemente me mordía el labio inferior con los diente, notaba como mis mejillas ardían por la intensa mirada que me dedicada pero aún así no podía despegar mis ojos de su mirada, sus ojos me tenían cautivada. Sentí como con el pulgar de la mano que tenía en mi mejilla me acariciaba suavemente la mejilla entonces salí del trance en el que estaba.

 **Solo quiero estar más tiempo junto a ti-** Comenzó a decir mientras se acercaba lentamente a mi rostro- **Además podrás irte cuando gustes, no te retendré contra tu voluntad** \- Terminó de decir en un susurro mientras apoyaba su frente con la mía.

 **De acuerdo… Vamos-** Susurré mientras me separaba un poco de él para mirarlo a los ojos.

 **Bien-** Dijo mientras sonreía y se acercaba a mi rostro para depositar un beso en mi mejilla sonrojada- **No te arrepentirás.**

Reanudamos nuestra caminata hacia el edificio pero esta vez íbamos uno al lado del otro. Al ingresar ambos saludamos al conserje quien nos respondió alegremente, nos dirigimos a las escaleras porque el departamento de Syaoran quedaba en el segundo piso y no era necesario tomar el ascensor. Mi corazón latía muy rápido a cada paso que daba, no era como si estuviera haciendo o hiciera algo indebido, pero estar sola con Syaoran y más aún en su "territorio" me ponía muy nerviosa.

Llegamos a su piso y caminamos unos cuantos pasos llegando frente a la puerta de su departamento, nos detuvimos y lo quedé mirando. Él me devolvió la mirada y comenzó a buscar las llaves en su mochila, una vez las encontró abrió la puerta entrando él primero, levantó una mano indicándome que pasara.

 **Bienvenida a mi humilde morada** \- Dijo cuando pasé junto a él- **… espero te guste** \- Terminó de decir mientras cerraba la puerta y se colocaba al lado mío.

 **Vaya, para ser un departamento de un chico… está muy ordenado-** Respondí luego de echar una vista a mí alrededor.

 **Me gusta el orden-** Respondió- **y más si es el lugar donde vivo-** Dijo dedicándome una dulce sonrisa.

 **Se nota que te has esforzado en hacer este espacio tu hogar-** Le comenté mientras lentamente me adentraba a observar mejor el departamento.

Su departamento era similar al mío, pero se notaba que estaba decorado por un hombre, los tonos variaban entre verde y café, la combinación de estos dos colores era muy linda y podría decir sofisticada, en otras palabras Syaoran tenía un buen gusto.

En el living comedor tenía sillones y frente a éstos en el suelo había una alfombra rectangular verde musgo y más adelante había un mueble en el que estaba el televisor, además en el mueble tenía unas fotografías. Lentamente me acerqué a observar mejor quiénes eran las personas que había en esos retratos y me sorprendí de ver en ellas a Syaoran con unas chicas, cuidadosamente tomé una de las fotografías en mi mano para verla mejor; en la que había tomado se veía a Syaoran sentado en medio de las chicas, el lugar era como un parque, se podría decir que estaban en una especie de picnic o día de campo, en la fotografía todos estaban sonriendo, incluyendo a Syaoran. Cuando terminé de ver detenidamente la fotografía me comenzó a doler un poco el corazón y la sonrisa que tenía cuando ingresé al departamento había desaparecido.

 **Son mis hermanas-** Susurró a mi oído Syaoran- **no pienses cosas.**

Cómo estaba concentrada viendo la fotografía no me había percatado de que Syaoran había caminado desde su lugar hasta quedarse detrás de mí, sólo cuando me habló o mejor dicho susurró reaccioné a la cercanía que teníamos, y por reacción me refiero a que mis mejillas se tiñeron de un rosa suave y su aliento cuando chocó con mi nuca y oído provocó que los bellos de esta zona se me crisparan provocando un agradable escalofrío.

Lentamente me fui girando hasta quedar frente a él, nuestros cuerpos quedaron casi rozándose y nuestras pupilas hicieron contacto.

 **S-sí son mu-muy lindas-** Le dije mientras instintivamente apretaba un poco la fotografía contra mi pecho por el nerviosismo que sentía.

 **No tanto como tú Cerezo-** Respondió mientras me guiñaba un ojo y inclinaba un poco la cabeza quedando de mi altura, su cara estaba a unos centímetros de mi rostro _"Oh dios mío, éste hombre cada vez que lo veo se vuelve más apuesto"_ pensé mientras sentía que el sonrojo de mi rostro crecía- **¿Sabes?** **Si sigues mirándome así te cobraré-** Dijo mientras en su rostro se formaba una sonrisa torcida.

Salí de mi ensoñación pestañeando reiteradamente y agitando levemente la cabeza para disipar los pensamientos que estaba teniendo.

 **No te creas tanto Syaoran-** Respondí a modo de broma mientras le sacaba la lengua y me giraba para dejar la fotografía en su lugar- **además tú me estabas mirando a mí, yo debería cobrarte** \- Terminé de decir mientras me volvía a girar quedando en la misma posición de hace unos segundos.

 **Si lo haces-** Comenzó a decir en susurro mientras no despegaba sus ojos de los míos y se acercaba lentamente a mi rostro- **quedaré en la ruina** \- Terminó de decir mientras su frente y la mía hacían contacto, provocando nuevamente un agradable escalofrío.

Nos quedamos así unos minutos de los cuales nuestros ojos no se despegaron ni un segundo. Syaoran levantó una mano hacia mi rostro y tomó un mechón de cabello dejándolo detrás de mi oreja, posó por unos segundos su mano en mi mejilla y la fue bajando hasta llegar a mi mentón, yo mientras tanto respiraba agitadamente y no dejaba de ver sus ojos, pero sin saber por qué bajé mi miraba hacia sus labios, _"Sus labios se ven tan apetecibles… me pregunto cómo será el besarlos"_ pensé e instintivamente mordí con mis dientes mi labio inferior.

 **N-no hagas e-eso-** Susurró Syaoran con una voz ronca que no había escuchado anteriormente, su aliento tibio chocó contra mi rostro y por unos segundos cerré los ojos.

 **¿Hacer qué?-** Pregunté mientras abría lentamente los ojos provocando que nuestras miradas hicieran contacto, sus ojos ya no eran de color ámbar, ahora los veía más oscuros.

 **Eso…-** Comenzó a decir mientras con el pulgar que tenía en mi mentón comenzaba a acariciar mis labios- **con tus labios.**

Al escuchar su respuesta nuevamente bajé mi mirada a sus labios y la volví a subir de inmediato hacia sus ojos.

 **N-no ha si-sido intencional-** Tartamudeé en un susurro.

 **Lo sé-** Respondió mientras volvía a acariciar con su pulgar mis labios y ahora era él quien baja la mirada a mis labios- **es sólo que…-** Continuó diciendo mientras con la punta de la lengua se humedecía los labios.

 **So-sólo ¿qué?-** Lo interrumpí y me atreví a preguntar, pero mi voz salió tan bajito que no creí que me llegara a escuchar.

 **Sólo que provocas cosas en mi-** Terminó la frase que yo había interrumpido levantando la mirada haciendo que nuestras miradas se encontraran.

Al escuchar su respuesta mi respiración comenzó a acelerarse más de lo normal y sentía que mis mejillas se tornaban más rojas de lo que ya estaban. Miré sus ojos esperando encontrar una pizca de broma o burla, pero no había nada, estaba siendo completamente sincero lo que no sé si me asustó o me animó.

 **¿Cómo cuáles?-** Pregunté sin apartar la mirada.

 **Como…** \- Comenzó a decir mirándome intensamente- **besarte…** \- Dijo con esa voz ronca que me empezaba a gustar _"Me gustaría que lo hicieras Syaoran"_ pensé de inmediato al escuchar su respuesta.

 **.**

 **Continuará...**

* * *

 **Disculpen la demora, pero por razones personales no había podido retomar la historia. Aquí les dejo otro capítulo "Mi vecino, mi tortura, espero les guste mucho y sigan comentando. Muchas gracias a todos/as**

 **KOKO05 *-***


End file.
